Bella's hardships thru Edwards absence
by Jannah-shii
Summary: What happens when Edward is no longer in Bella's reach..?He ran away because he didn't want Victoria to kill his beloved Isabella Swan. Jacob is her shoulder to cry on for now. It's a bit of comedy and sadness...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan has already finished her so called "assignment" that her biology teacher, Mr. BioFreak.

She handed in the assignment and said "Here you go. I had tried my best and I don't know how to explain the wet pool on the paper. My dog drooled on it". He took the paper with two fingers and looked at it with his grossed-out face.

Deep down inside, Bella was telling the truth. Her werewolf friend, Jacob, was the "dog" who went and drooled all over her paper because he was upset that Bella didn't want to spend time with her. She was really busy with all that is happening, Edward ran away without leaving her any evidence of him being "real". He ran away like he was a heartless guy and hopes that Bella would forget him with just a SNAP!

How could she when he has moved her in so many ways with his charming looks, those eyes that become black whenever he needs to _feed_, those hazel eyes, his touch (too cold to be human), and most of all his drop-dead gorgeous face!

Bella still cries out towards him at night…

Though Jacob comforts her and sometimes crushes her with his big arms and steamy body (not because his body is muscular or anything), because he's a werewolf and his body is so HOT! That it burns Bella's face sometimes and it looks like sun burn.

Suddenly the window shoves open.

It was Jacob of course; he wanted to check whether Bella was okay. He was the shoulder for Bella to cry on nowadays.

"Hey Bells, how are you now? No crying your eyeballs out? No wheezing? No tears? No-" And he was cut by Bella's response.

"Get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM,DOG! Or You want we to call Charlie to bust your ass on your way out?!" She snapped. She was already crying and Jacob's presence just made it worse…

Jacob took her in his arms and Bella was able to feel his hot breath breathing down her neck. He hold her face in his palms, that were cuts from the tree-climbing he made through her window, he looked into her eyes.

He saw sadness and she was tearing up inside. Jacob is really angry with what that bloody Edward had done to his beloved one. He loves Bella so much; they were friends since they were small. Played together, bathed together (when they were small of course) and so many things they did together. He lifted her chin and slowly approached her lips…

Bella was stunned by the way Jacob wanted to calm her down. She didn't want to have this type of relationship with Jacob. She turned her face and tears came running down her face.

"I'm sorry Jake, but, I'm just not in the right condition now to accept this…I hope you understand."

"Of course I do Bells. Then why do you think I would be here this late at night." Jacob responded quickly to cover his inappropriate behavior and hopefully Bella would forget it.

Bella looked at him from top to bottom; his shirt was torn, of course, because of his shape-shifting. He was hairy! So hairy that she thinks that maybe there is an existence of a jungle in his broad chest. Maybe if she hugged him close enough, she could hear the sounds of monkeys and birds.

Bella laughed so hard after thinking of such nonsense. Tears of happiness came out. Jacob was shocked and he slapped Bella to regain her consciousness. Not hard. Just enough to shut her up, because she will wake Charlie up and she will be so grounded if Charlie finds both of them in the same room at this time of hour.

She felt the place that Jacob slapped, it was warm. She smiled. In some way, that made her much better. Weird. Jacob took his usual place. That is, sitting on his side of the bed, to accompany Bella. He waited for Bella to change to her PJ's in the bathroom and freshen up.

Bella looked herself in the mirror. The place where Jake had slapped her, it left a hand-like shape mark on her right cheek. She quickly brushes her teeth and change.

She saw Jacob lying on the bed, snoring quietly. He was already asleep. She didn't want to wake him up. She smoothly covered herself with the blanket and snuggled into Jake's warm arms. She felt safe there. Because Jake had already shaved his armpits, it felt like it was poking into her ears at times. Now, no hair. What a relief.

Jacob angled himself properly so that Bella would feel comfortable beside her. She hugged Jacob's chest. It was warm like a heater.

When they both were sleeping, Edward came to Bella's opened window and he was just peaking up on her. To see whether she's okay. He saw the dog's arm around Bella and he smiled. At least there is someone with her when he is not around. Although, the picture of Bella and that awful beast together stabbed in his heart, which he knows doesn't really exists. But, what makes Bella happy, makes him happy too.

He was reluctant to leave Bella behind, but, he didn't want her to be hurt by Victoria. That was hunting down Bella because she lost her partner. She wanted to taste the delicious and taunting blood of Bella Swan, his mate. He would not let Victoria to be even near meters of Bella's house. He would always keep an eye on Bella's house. His brother Emmett is always there to accompany him, not that he can be easily knocked down by any other vampires. But Emmett just wanted to run away from Rosalie sometimes when she is so hyper in buying clothes and travelling by foot to Paris and New York. Rosalie just craze about on sales. She's a shopaholic. Definitely.

Alice would predict if there are any vampires near Bella's house. She loves Bella so much. And has bought a lot of new clothes for Bella to try on. They know that this won't be forever. The fact that Edward can't live without Bella and vice versa. Esme and Carlisle were able to see that by the way they looked at each other and how Edward smiles when Bella is around…He feels like he is human again and that his hearts beats for only one person in his life. Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was relieved that this stinky dog was able to take care of Bella for him. Not for long. Emmett couldn't stand the smell and was already complaining to Edward in his thoughts.

"Oh, come on, lover boy…You know we will be back soon. We just have to get rid of Victoria, cut her into pieces and throw her body into the flames. Besides, doesn't it bother you, Bella is already smelly like the dog! Phew!" Emmett thought.

Edward snarled at his brother and looked at Bella one last time before he flaunt off.

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and peeked above his shoulders to hear whether those blood suckers were gone. He pretend to be asleep, actually he wanted to tear that blood sucking heartless vampire apart for leaving Bella behind without even explaining to her. But, she didn't want to tear this heart apart. He looked down on Bella, and kissed her forehead.

He looked at the clock on that old antique study table, its 5 o'clock in the morning. He'd better go now. Charlie gets up early and always checks up on Bella, to make sure that she doesn't sneak out, try to find Edward or might even poison herself for that matter. He's a good father.

Jacob slowly lifted his arms under Bella's head and covered her with the blanket. He watched her face. It was very peaceful and it cleared his mind from tearing Edward apart. He knows that she will be hurt the most.

He jumped out of the window and wrinkled his nose because the smell was deadly due to what's left of the blood suckers. At least what the blood suckers could do is to run around bringing a few cans of air fresheners and spraying all over their body. He ran towards a tree near Bella's house and took of his pants, of course he wasn't wearing any underwear, or not he would have to buy it every day. And Billy, his father, would think that he's facing puberty in a very "exotic" way. Besides, puberty happens once in a life time. He suddenly felt a heat, he saw his shadow on the tree, and someone is shining a torch light at his butt. Which is now, fully revealed! Luckily, it was the front part that had the shine.

Jacob stood still. He taught he could fool whoever it is there with the torch light.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was a scream of an old lady, from the voice.

"Oh my god! Jesus has blessed me a new husband. I just dumped the old one few days ago. The fortuneteller says that I might find a replacement. But, I didn't know it will be this soon. Come here, nice ass guy! Let me give you something new to look at now. It may be old, but, it still can perform quite well." She was shining the light up and down his back.

Jacob took his pants that was lying on the grass and made a run for it.

In his mind, "That freaking horny grandma! Stick to your age, I wouldn't want to see any leftovers and sagging boobs! Gross!"

The old lady yelled after him "If we are meant to be, we will meet again. And maybe there is something else YOU would see." Followed by a devilish laughter and hearty cough.

"Yeah, I hope you die fast!" Jacob prayed.

Jacob was running so fast that he felt like the morning mist was jabbing his face. He had to find a place to shape shift himself. He must get home before Billy rolls himself off the bed. He found a spot! It was the garbage dump; it was the only place that people won't go.

He needs to think of something that will make him angry to enable him to be a werewolf. The first thing that popped into his mind was that crude grandma.

His skin tore apart; he let out a small howl. Hair growing all over his body. At least this will cover up everything. And no freaking dirty-minded grandma is going to chase me around with her flash light.

Finally, he arrived at La Push.

Billy was already making breakfast, he saw from the kitchen windows. Then, the old man would try to wake him anytime soon. He rushed through the backdoor and switched back to human again whilst running. From crouching, and gradually to a walk. He feels that it's cool to have supernatural abilities sometimes.

He made his way to the bathroom and yelled out to Billy who was still in the kitchen.

"I'm already awake, old man! Don't worry bout me. I'll be on my way to school and afterwards figure out how to fix that bike of yours."

He replied by knocking on the bathroom door and said "Okay, pal. Just have your breakfast and go to school okay? I've made scrambled eggs and bacon, your favorite." He smiled. It was the only thing that he is able to do for his son; he couldn't work and just manage Jake in fixing bikes. His specialty though.

He feels so helpless in this damn wheel chair. He had few accidents before that.

"Okay dad! Thanks! Sounds delicious!" Jacob wanted him to go away, not to smell the stink he brought home; turning into a werewolf in a garbage dump was a brilliant idea. He thought sarcastically.

Bella woke up and found that she was alone in her room. She woke up with a shock, because her father forgot that he automatically locked his police car. The sound of the alarm might have caused her a heart attack. She went straight to the bathroom and shouted to her father sarcastically, "Thanks for the worth heart attack dad, it's kinda nice to have a SHOCK in the morning. It brings out the morning person in me. Really." Who is now in the hall in search of his leather coat, after switching off the deafening car alarm.

"Nice sarcasm in the morning, squirt! You'll get better marks if you can answer your history test that easy!" He replied with a smirk. She replied brilliantly "I _am_ your daughter, dad."

She quickly brushes her teeth and bathes. She dresses and packs her books. Rushed down the stairs. Into the kitchen to grab a slice of bread that her father toasted and put some jam onto it. Her favorite, peanut butter and jelly. She turned on the engine of her red colored 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Yup, it was a gift from Charlie. Charlie is never the type of person who shares his emotions about stuff and not that mushy type and neither was Bella.

Luckily that truck was in the good hands of the Black family, Billy and Jacob Black of course. Without them, it wouldn't be running this well.

Bella parked her old-new truck safely and makes sure that she doesn't scratch anyone's car.

She headed straight for her class. Biology again, with Mr. BioFreak.

She remembered the first time he met the mysterious Edward Cullen. The seat near him was the only available seat. I still remembered the he shoved his books into a pile to clear out what would be my side of the desk. I sat next to one of the Cullen family members and the most gorgeous-pale looking human being (what I happen to think, at that moment).

He gripped his hands at the edge of the table and I thought that he wanted to fall of his chair. He wrinkled his nose and he closing it with his hands. I thought that I smelled bad that day. Fortunately, after few days of understanding that he's a vampire and that my smell was the sweetest smell he'd smelled in eighty years of his vampire life. He says that he can see my blood rushing in my neck and makes him want to _drink _my blood.

I don't even know whether that is a compliment or a deadly threat from someone you love that also happens to be a vampire. I am somewhat confused.

I stared meaninglessly out the windows and in the town of Forks, it is always raining. I missed the sunny days in Phoenix. I miss playing in the sun and mum's cooking. But, in Forks, I have found the love of my life. Which I don't know if he'll ever be back…


End file.
